The present invention relates to the field of board games. Presently much attention has been directed to weight control. In most weight control programs the relation between the food consumption and exercise activity is a vital element. Many board games are known which provide instruction in some field of endeavor, e.g., business, in an entertaining manner. The present board game, which may be played by one or more players, is directed at emphasizing the relationship between food consumption and exercise activity in a weight control program.